Assassin's Creed: RWBY
by Freedomhunter96
Summary: The Assassin's of old are reborn in Remnant. Whatever brought them together, they need to use their skills and knowledge of the past to make better lives, and hopefully make better choices. Can they make a difference with their new life's? We shall see.
1. Chapter 1

*I HAVE RETURNED. This is semi-awkward. Well I know its been to long since I put anything up. Life has been hell and I just never knew what to do. I keep contradicting myself in a way. All I want is to make a solid RWBY Crossover fanfiction. The last two just never stuck with me, so I'm going with third times the charm. This is basically my way of making the characters in their base forms, in that of they had no powers, and when born anew, can be built up. That might be why I never fully committed to the Final Fantasy crossover. Taking individuals from all there worlds with past powers of a scale I never could fully get. So I am just going to stick to the lore of RWBY and with these characters I have, make them use their own knowledge to become better then who they were before and try to be better in ideals and actions of this new life. So I'll let you all decide if I have what it takes. Enjoy.*

Darkness had held Altaïr for what seemed like eternity. He just slept, for there seemed to be no other urge to do but that. So he did, but his dreams were filled with memories of his past. Over and over, he relieved many points of his life. His search for The Chalice, which turned to be Adah, a woman he once held affection for. His hunt for the nine Templars, in order to gain back his place as an Assassin. Having to kill his own Mentor, and in turn become a Mentor himself. Gaining the Piece of Eden, leading to glimpses of what would come. Meeting Maria, having his children. And the downfall and rebirth of his Brotherhood. All this, his whole life kept repeating. But it still kept bothering him. Even with all the good he did in his life, there were so many mistakes he made that he wish he never had done. Wanting the wisdom to make better choices. It all kept haunting him. He wanted to make it so he could live again, and whatever mistakes he made, he could correct them.

After the continuing silence, faint noise could be heard. He wondered what it could be. Slowly it become louder. After a few minutes, he felt light on his face. To his surprise, he opened his eyes. The only thing he could see was a wooden roof. He could feel he was in a bed. He slowly got up, and saw many small beds lined in two rows along the room. He then saw many children run by the open door to the room. He slowly got up, trying to collect himself. He felt his body being smaller, it didn't take long for him to realize he was a child as well. If he had to guess he as probably about five physically. He was reborn, a new place and a new life.

So he first needed to figure out where he was first. He had on a basic white shirt and black shorts. So he walked out of the room to the hall and walked on, looking into each room. Some of the objects in the room were very unfamiliar to him. He walked by a room that had a middle aged man at a desk writing down something. Altaïr wondered in, keeping the look of a curious child. There were several small bookcases on the sides of the room, with many books in them. It also had many papers scattered around the room. On a chair sat several other books, at the top sat a book that the title on the front said "World of Remnant". He finally drew the attention the man at the desk.

"Is there something I can do for you my boy?" He said in a pleasant voice.

"Um, is it okay if I take this book sir?" Altaïr asked, almost surprised at the different in his voice, still adjusting to being a child.

The man laughed a little. "A youth interested in knowledge. Go on boy you can have it, If you even wish to find more, I have several others. Just ask me if you when you want to read them."  
Altaïr nodded and picked up the book. He walked out and looked for a way outside. He found an open door and saw outside were many children playing, at least twelve from his count. This place must have been a safe haven for them. The area was a grassy plain with one dirt path leading out into the world. He looked to the side and saw a young woman watching over the children. He sat at the end of the porch and opened the book, He found it strange how he recognized the words within, even though it wasn't his native language. He figured if it was a new start for him, he would do what he could for it. He wanted to learn all he could, so now was a good a start as any.

*Ten Years Later*

Time passed, and Altaïr learned more then he thought he ever would. The world he once was in was gone. Now living in Remnant, a new world with different rules. He learned all about Dust, The Kingdoms, The Grimm, and even Aura. He learned all he could about it and more. He came to find out how much more technologically advanced this world was. Some he found useful and similar to visions he gained from the Piece of Eden of his old life, but it seemed different. He came to the conclusion that this was a completely different world, whether he be here by fate or Gods will, he did not know, but he would make the best of what he could. He grew up in the house with the other children. It was a safe haven for those without parents at the western coast of the continent Sanus. He want to see the rest of the world. Him being fifteen, he was old enough to be on his own, so he set out into the world, to see what there was to accomplish.

He went to the city of Vale. He had heard stories that it was the best place to go, and figured it was a good start. It took him many days to get there, but he saw it was worth it. Vale was a large place, and much more to do there. He needed someplace to find work and make a living. After wondering the city for sometime, he found a blacksmith and gear store. He entered the store to find the owner. The store was pretty a pretty big man, with dark hair.

"What can I do for you son? Interested in getting some gear?" Said the man in a cheery tone.

"I'm looking for a job, this place is in my skill range. I am willing to learn more as well." Altaïr said, his voice becoming closer to how it was, with a slight accent.

The Owner looked at him with a curious look. "I don't really hire just anyone, and to be honest I don't really have a reason to hire anyone right now. But you seem like you came a long way, So what the heck. First though you need to show me what you know." He said in serious tone.

He walked from behind the counter at the back of the store to a the display case in the middle of the large room. He pulled a dagger out of the case and showed it to Altaïr.

"How well of a blade do you think this is?" He asked the young Altaïr.

Altaïr took the blade in his hand, his initial urge was to hold it back-handed as he always did with short blades. He swung it lightly a few times.

"I think the blade is a bit too light. It could use a bit more weight on the hilt, but not to much to remove speed for faster strikes. Possible use metal for the handle, not wood." Altaïr explained.

The Owner took his words in. Seeming a bit impressed with what he said.

"Not bad, its one of my cheaper weapons, so its not the best quality. Your points though are true in some respect, really its all about the weapon users preference. You might have some talent." He said. "I'll give you a chance kid, you seem to have potential."

Altaïr was a bit happy he was giving him a chance.

"Name's Mason, Whats your name kid?" Mason asked.

"Altaïr sir." He replied.

"Alright, you can start tomorrow. Get use to the place." Mason explained.

This was the start of Altaïr's new life.

*And this is the end of part one. I skipped forward so far because I figured I'm horrible at back stories. And in the part where it said Altaïr spoke with an accent, imagine how he spoke in Assassin's Creed Revelations. Altaïr won't be the only one here, and it should be interesting to see how these people of different time's interact. His life as an assassin in the old life is over, but him and his brothers of his old life will fight for a new cause. And please, review if you feel willing, and any advice is very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this, I don't plan on abandoning this story, it will take alot of time, but I do hope to actually finish this one. See you next time.*


	2. Chapter 2: Altaïr

*So here is the next part. I think one of the reasons I stopped with the last story was because I really couldn't figure out how to fully mold it into the canon material. This is taking way before, during the days of when Ruby's parents were in Beacon. I may have them appear and associate with my characters, but they won't be directly in their school days. So I think I'm giving myself enough space to expand on how they live in Remnant.*

Several days had passed since Altaïr had started working at the Blacksmith's store. He learned how more advanced it was to make weapons and gear. Having new life helped give him more time to learn. Altaïr was contemplating if he should make weapons like his old ones. But he really didn't have a reason too. Mason showed him the ropes pretty quick, and it was good Altaïr was a fast learner. Altaïr still had a bit of a hard time getting use to the technology. His old self never had anything like this. Right now he was at the front of the store, sitting behind the counter. Seemed business was slow for the day, besides custom or long term orders for equipment. Mason had a Television set up in the corner of the store, right now there was just news. Nothing noteworthy to notice. Mason came from the back, him taking a break from the work in the back.

"Man, hiring you kid was the best thing I ever did. Now that someone besides myself is at the counter, I have more time to finish more orders. That means more business and by that more profit." Mason said sounding exhausted.

"You didn't do this to get rich did you? That makes you sound like a bad person." Altaïr said with disdain.

"Nah, I'm not some greedy snob. I'm the type of guy who likes to make an honest living. I do this because it helps me live and I enjoy it." Mason explained.

This made Altaïr respect him more. He could tell Mason was an honest man, but he never asked why he worked as a blacksmith.

Mason looked up at the TV.

"Hmmm, looks like some civil unrest. Things have been pretty crazy lately with some gangs in the area." He turned the volume up with the remote at the edge of the counter.

"With the recent troubles happening the past few nights people have been quick to accuse the new gangs that have been forming in Vale as of late. While there has been no proof, it seems authorities have been slow to take action. As they stay silent, it just continues to make the people more restless." Said the male reporter.

Seems more was going on then Altaïr had thought. Even in a new world, unrest was always about. It might be small, but maybe there was something Altaïr could do for his new home. First things first though, he was going to need his own gear, which will take time.

"Hey Mason, Is it okay if I make something for myself?" Altaïr asked.

Mason looked over at him.  
"Getting a bit ahead of yourself now aren't you kid. You know a good weapon when you see it, but making it is a whole different story." Mason said. "Tell you what kid, these things take time. Draw out a schematic for it, and if its not that complicated, I'll let you start it."

Altaïr thought maybe he should have waited longer, getting a down look on his face. Mason walked up to him.

"I'm just trying to give you sound advice. If you just go making a weapon off the cuff you may end up making something you never wanted. Go through it and finalize it in your head. Then you know you got what you want."Mason explained.

Altaïr found it funny how he was taking sound advice. He should have been able to think of that before hand. He figured his young body was affecting his mind, making him think illogically. At least that was the best he could come up with. He did appreciate that Mason helped him at though.

"There is some paper in the back you can use to draw out what you want." Mason said. "Go on and take a break, I'll take over here for a bit."

Altaïr stepped to the door that lead to the back, where the setup for the forge was mainly. Several weapons lay scattered, some unfinished. Possible current projects. Mason's setup was a mix of old and new methods. He had a basic furnace and tools, but also a mechanic setup for more complex weaponry. Mostly for grafting weapons and precision cuts on metal. Both being split into two halves for the room.

Altaïr saw at the corner of a large work table in the center, some paper Mason was talking about. He pulled several sheets out and headed back to the front. As he entered to the front again, Mason was just sitting. Enjoying a few moments of rest.

"Is it okay if I go out for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure, its a slow day. Just don't be out to long." Mason said back.

Altaïr nodded and headed out. He grabbed a white hooded jacket from the counter and walked out.

He saw how cloudy today was, he thought it might be a bad omen.

*****

After walking for a bit, Altaïr settled at a restaurant with a patio on the outside. He sat under one of the umbrella tables. He took the time to draw out his old equipment on the paper. His hidden blade, his personal sword, his short blade, even the hidden gun and throwing knives. He also drew out the assassin's robes he wore in his prime. He figured that if this world was more advanced then his old time, then he could probably make his weapons stronger. He contemplated that if he was going to at least do some good for the world, he shouldn't show who he is. There was also the fact his body hadn't reached its peak yet, So he would need to be cautious. There was much he needed to figure out to fit better to this place. After a bit he couldn't help but feel a presence looming over him.

"Wow, these look amazing. You know your stuff." Said a young girls voice.

He looked behind him him to see a young girl with a whit cloak on. Instantly he thought she was the one thing he knew of.

"Assassin?" He said unconsciously.

"Assassin? Um no offense but thats a weird thing to call someone you just met." She said casually.

He had to blink his eyes several times to collect himself. Her outfit made her look exactly like an Assassin from his home. Besides the hood, she wore a black shirt and skirt and had black and red hair. The thing the stuck out most to him was her silver eyes.

"Sorry, um. You said my drawings are amazing?" he said confused.

"Yeah, you must be very skilled in combat as well, what school do go to?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"School?" He said more confused.

"...You don't go to a combat Academy?" She said, her now being confused..

"No I don't. I work at a Blacksmith nearby." He said in a calm tone.

She had a blank look on her face. He figured she couldn't understand why he would not be at a Combat Academy. So he decided to break the silence.

"I am skilled enough, I don't think going to someplace like that will help me in my future goals." Altaïr explained.

"Really? You don't think being a Huntsman can help you out. Oh well, its what I plan to do. I guess everyone has their own ideas." She said all cheerful.

"Well anyway. I don't think you have to be a Huntsman to fight for the world. I plan on making a difference my own way." Altaïr stated.

"I guess we all have different ways. Well listen, I have to go, I'll see you at the Blacksmith place sometime then." She started walking off.

Altaïr didn't want to make to big of a deal out of it, but he could see that she had a kind heart.

"My name is Altaïr, what is yours?" He asked before she got to far.

She turned back to him. "Summer Rose, Future Huntress. I'll see you around Altaïr." She said, then left.

He knew he might be getting in over his head, but it was good to have a friend in a place like this. He decided he had waited long enough, and decided to head back to Mason. He hoped he could start working on his weapons soon. Many things circled in Altaïr's mind, now all he needed was a way to put it to good use.

*And done. I figure if he associates or at least knows the other characters, it will help him in narrative change how to go about his way of helping others. This took me some thought, but I think it is ok. If these feel to rushed let me know, because I want to make this as good as I can. As always if you feel willing, leave a review and advice if possible. Anything helps me. See you next time.*


	3. Chapter 3: Altaïr

*Next part. Just more build up for now. I'm trying to pace myself so i don't get bored with this, thats why im doing a chapter every week. Again mostly why i stopped the last one, I kept wanting to write what i wanted without thinking it all out. So lets see how I do this time.*

Several more days have passed since Altaïr drew out his weapons. When he got back to the shop the day he met Summer, he showed what he had out drawn out to Mason. When he showed him, Mason was amazed at the level of detail Altaïr had put into it. The only one he kept hidden was the drawing of his robes, if he was going to do this, he wanted to stay anonymous to the public, even Mason. Without even asking anything else, Mason gave him permission to make all he drew out. Mason did say though to ask him first on when he was making them, he didn't want to have a problem with too little materials for other weapon orders. Altaïr decided to start with his hidden blade. He gathered up the materials to build it and make if from a stronger metal then the one from his old life. He cut out some tough cloth for the sleeve and five metal plates to put on the top for defending. Then he made the actual blade for it. After it was made, he made it all one piece. It turned just as he hoped, but making the actual blade was more difficult then he thought. Mostly due to how small to components were.

Altaïr now wears the whole thing as part of his normal attire, which mainly was some blue pants and a white jacket.(Making look very similar to a certain someone) To most it would look like a glove and sleeve with a metal bar on the back and the metal plates on the front. It looked exactly like his old one, which he hoped for.

As it was normal for him now, He sat behind the counter of the shop at the back. Business had been picking up due to the students at the local academy placing many orders. However, even with Altaïr helping build some of the weapons, it took alot of time to make them all perfect. So today was the slow day for them.

He had plans to build a second hidden blade, and possibly his hidden gun he made near the end of his old life. He had the stuff for his sword and short blade gathered , he just needed to get the metal cut and finished. The door to the store opened, which caught Altaïr off guard for a second. In walked a young man with short gold colored hair, wearing a tan dress shirt with a brown leather vest, brown cargo shorts, a orange bandana on his left arm and a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

"Hey, this place got anything good for repairing or upgrading weapons?" He said in a loud, upbeat voice.

"We do have certain parts and can fix things ourselves if you have the blueprints for what you made." Altaïr explained.

"Nah, I prefer to do this type of thing myself. I just need the right parts." He said.

Altaïr thought he was a bit too obnoxious, his attitude was something Altaïr wasn't use to. He never met someone as upbeat as this guy. He looked over at Altaïr for a sec, like he was examining him.

"No one wears a glove like that unless it carries a surprise, whatcha got?" He said with a sly smile.

Altaïr smiled back. "That would be telling, why would you want to ruin the surprise?"

Now Altaïr got the guys attention, he walked up to him and held out his hand. "Name's Taiyang, Taiyang Xiao Long." He said in a kinder voice.

Altaïr was surprised at how sincere he was being, its like he was a different person. So he shook his hand. "Altaïr, nice to meet you." He said softly.

"Okay Altaïr, you seemed to know your stuff, what do you recommend for-" Before Tai could even finish, they heard a loud crashing noise from outside. both of them were immediately drawn to it. They ran outside to see what it was, and saw the shop across the street being assaulted by some thugs.

"That place is a Tailor shop, why would they attack it?" Altaïr said, trying not to shout.

Without even thinking, Taiyang ran up to one of the thugs, which seemed to be about ten, and punched one in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"HEY YOU JERKS, WHATS THE BIG IDEA?" Tai yelled out to all of them.

One of the other thugs came up to him. "Hey, ain't our fault kid, the old lady who runs the place charged us to much for some tough clothes, we need them for fights with rivals. But now you chose the wrong guys to attack, say goodbye kid." He was about to attack Tai with what looked like a pipe, but was stopped Altaïr, who ran and jumped up to kick the man to the ground, knocking him out. "GET THESE RUNTS." Shouted another.

So now they all started attacking them both, however both were master's at hand-to-hand combat. One that came behind Altaïr swung a one handed axe at him, but he moved out of the way, hit the man's arm and took the axe from him and hit him with the back of it in his back and leg, so as not to kill him. He jumped over to another and hit him in the shoulder with it. He then threw the axe away.

Altaïr took a quick glance at Tai and saw he was doing just as good. Tai tripped one of them, and used his weight to throw him into another. He then kicked upwards into a third one's head. Altaïr knew he was a good fighter.

He regained his focus and saw a 4th guy running to him. Altaïr got down and kicked out both his legs. Then before he hit the ground, Altaïr kneed him in the stomach. A 5th guy was about to attack next, and without thinking, Altaïr motioned his arm to activate his hidden blade. Before anything else could happen, a voice rang out.

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!" Shouted Mason from the Blacksmith shop.

Everyone's attention was now on him. He had a look of anger that Altaïr had never seen before.  
"Now listen closely, you lot get out of here right now or you can deal with me or the police, take a minute to think about which one is worse." Mason growled at the thugs.

This intimidated the thugs quite a bit. After standing still for a good minute, those who were conscious picked up the ones who were out cold and left the area. After they left, Mason walked up to Altaïr and took a breath, after which he seemed to calm down.

"I appreciate you trying to keep the peace, but please, don't start fights hear." Mason said in a low tone.

"Yes sir, who were those guys?" Altaïr asked.

"Some members from one of the gangs, they live in the bad part of Vale. that part of the city gets more ruined every year. It's like the police don't bother solving crimes there anymore." Mason explained.

This gave Altaïr more reason to fight again, even if its a small step, ridding Vale of these criminal gangs will help everyone.

"I'm going to check on the woman who runs the Tailor, you go inside and rest, thats enough for one day." Mason said.

As Altaïr walked back to the shop, Tai stopped him.

"Hey I can understand him not wanting trouble around here, I think you did the right thing. We both did. I think I'm going to head back now, it was good to meet you. Don't be a stranger Altaïr." Tai said, and walked off.

As he stepped inside he saw something leaning against the weapon display in front of him. His eyes honestly couldn't believe it. It was his old personal sword. Mason must have finished it for him and probably was coming to give it to him, but the gang outside stopped him. he picked it up and drew it from its sheath. It was shining bright, newly crafted. Another step in his preparations was complete.

*And done for now. this was fun to write but it also showed me i need to work on how to write out fight scenes. Not much else to say really. Next part will be out next week. As always leave a review and advice if possible. See you all next time.*


	4. Chapter 4: Altaïr

*New part. Really not much to say, been slowly thinking of what I will do in the future of the story. You shall see. Enjoy.*

Once again, Altaïr passed the days away with working. He seemed completely adjusted to his new life. Also his constant work on building his weapons kept him even more busy. He took his sword to a small apartment he had just found to live in. It was made only to accommodate one person and fitted his needs perfectly. Plus the rent was cheap enough with what he made so it worked out. Something that Altaïr never expected was after he saved the Tailor shop the other day, was the woman who owned it wanted to thank him any way she could. So he took a layout drawing of his old assassin robes from his old life's youth to her. She was glad to make it free of charge for him. Granted it of course was taking awhile to make, the owner using the toughest material she had to make it withstand anything. So he had a few of his things together. His Hidden Blade, his sword, and he even made a couple handfuls of throwing knives, which he would store in his robes when they were finished. He made the knifes of stronger material so they wouldn't be useless after one throw. He still needed his short blade, a second hidden blade and his hidden gun.

Altaïr was currently walking down a street in Vale. Nothing out of the ordinary for the day. He was considering what else he could do besides deal with the local crime of Vale, but he tried not to get to far ahead of himself. To distract himself he decided to try out an old habit of his, Free-running. He went to an alley where none could see him and began climbing up to one of the roofs. One thing he had to adjust to was how much smoother the buildings were. They didn't have as many points to climb onto, But he made do with what was around. He did try to not be seen by people when doing it of course, so as not to draw attention. He reached the top of the flat roof and looked around. The view from there was pretty decent, even though he wasn't that high up. So he took in a few deep breaths and began running.

He had been practicing for quite some time to be a better free-runner then before. So far he had become good at maneuvering the architecture of Vale, and had several places memorized for safe havens, if he ever had to flee in the future. After running for a bit he stopped to look around more. He looked up and could see the academy called Beacon in the distance. The new students should be coming in for the year soon. That got him to thinking about the two people he met days ago. Summer and Taiyang were waiting to head to Beacon, but were currently at Signal, the more local academy. They visited Altaïr at the Blacksmith more and more, but at different times, not meeting each other.

Altaïr still couldn't understand why someone had to go to an Academy to have the right to fight and protect. He let it go though, he had no plans to try the Academy. He decided to head back to ground level and wander a bit. He had no idea what to do, until something caught his attention. Several guys were heading to a nearby alley. Feeling something was amiss, he followed them. After awhile he saw a whole gang of them, surrounding some kid who looked as old as Altaïr.  
He was getting beaten down by the guys, but fighting back as much as he could. The man bright orange straight hair. Altaïr decided he had already seen enough.

He walked up to one of the men and kicked him in the head, then hit him in his abdomen. He pulled out his hidden blade and held it to his throat.

"I'm only going to say this once. Leave right now or end up like him." Altaïr said, trying to sound as intimidating as he could.

Several of the guys he saw were from the other day at the tailor shop. They whispered to the others and told them to listen. After a moment they all left. Altaïr was surprised at that actually working.

"You must be the guy who beat the crap out of some goon's a couple days ago. Word spreads fast in this place, especially in the underground networks." The young man said, with slight pains in his voice.

"I'm not trying to build some reputation. Just trying to keep the peace around here." Altaïr stated.

"Yeah well keep that up and you'll definitely get their attention. If they see you can do better then their men, they'll want you with them. And they have ways of getting what they want." He explained. He walked up to Altaïr. "Name's Roman Torchwick. Remember it because one day  
I'll own these streets." He stated.

"Altaïr, and don't get to ahead of yourself." Altaïr said plainly.

"Yeah, Yeah. Oh right I almost forgot. Come on out kid, its safe now." He turned around and said loudly.

Out from behind some wooden planks came out a little girl with different colored hair. One half brown the other half a light pink, same with her eyes. She ran up to Roman and hid behind his legs.

"Who's she?" Altaïr asked.

"A girl I rescued from a slave ring a few months back. My boss wasn't going to have some kid run around our base, but I wasn't going to let her rot so I solely take care of her. I call her Neo." Roman explained.

Altaïr stayed silent for a bit, then spoke up. "Come on, lets leave this place. I know a place we can talk without some thugs roaming around." Altaïr stated.

Roman shrugged and followed him, Neo close behind him.

*****

Altaïr had taken them to his favorite place to eat, which had a outside porch with umbrella tables. He payed to let Roman and Neo get something to eat and decided to see if he could get any information about the underground of Vale he could. Roman was eating a burger while Neo was eating some ice cream which was the same color as her hair and eyes , which Roman said was her favorite food.

"So you have been in this type of work most of your life right. You must know about all these gang activities going on lately." Altaïr said aloud, hoping to goad him into talking.

"Oh all that. HA. Thats all nothing but trivial stuff. Rumor is that the Chief of the cops is being bribed by them to let them have their gang wars. If you ask me, These people need to be taken out of the picture. I'm not saying I have a clean record, but at the rate these guys are going, Vale won't be nothing but a slum. They don't see how much of a gold mine this city is. I could run things so much differently, and leave enough for there to actually be a city." Roman said all at once.

Altaïr had now found out that Roman liked to talk, and brag a bit. But Roman was still a bit sharp, so he didn't want to push him to far.

"So if all the people in charge are brought down, then this place should be fine?" Altaïr asked.

"Nah, it take a bit more then that. You'd have to bring down several of their operations. If you just kill the leaders, that would leave enough for anyone else to salvage. Most of that is run on the outskirts and the docks of the city." Roman explained.

This was more then Altaïr thought he would learn, he now had a map of targets, he just needed to find the locations for them.

"It'd take someone with a lot of guts to fight these guys by themselves." Roman stated.

Roman stood up, finished with his food. "Well I'm done. Great speaking to you Altaïr, we should do this again sometime. Thanks for the food." He picked up Neo, who was looking rather tired, and proceeded to walk off. With no reason to stay, Altaïr left soon after.

*****

Altaïr was walking to his home. The sun was starting to go down and he wanted to finish his second hidden blade before the night was over. He had all the parts at home, just needed to put them together. He walked up to the building his apartment was in and headed to his door. He entered and locked the door. He headed to a desk he set up at the corner of a small living room. He looked over at the parts of his second hidden blade and decided to put it together before he went to sleep. He sat down and worked it out.

His desk had the blueprints for his weapons and robes, and several maps of sections of Vale. He had many points marked on it for landmarks that scattered the city. He had a map of the whole world on the wall in front of him. Behind him was a small couch with a table in front of it, and in front of that was a television. He mostly had it there for display, barely even having it on. Besides that, there was just enough space for him to walk around the room. The other few rooms weren't much bigger, only having a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom.

He finished putting the blade together, and it was a bit smaller with not metal pads on the front. making it more conspicuous, making it just like the old one he made in his past life, part of his old gear. He didn't even start using a second hidden blade till his later years, but no he had plenty of time to use it more. He took off his other one and set it on the desk. He saw his scroll light up and checked it. It was a message from Summer.

"Hey, I got nothing to do tomorrow. If you want to hang out let me know okay. I'll see you around." It said.

He smiled a bit and closed it. He turned the lights off and decided to go to sleep, nothing else to do. Hopefully in the next week, he could begin what he had planned.

*And done. Getting closer to when the real action starts, but maybe one or two more parts of build up and it should be ready. As always, leave a review if possible and any advice, see you in the next part.*


	5. Chapter 5: Altaïr

*And here is the next part. I always wonder if I write to little for these things, I see chapters from fanfic writers I follow and see how crazy long they are. Makes me wonder if i'm not doing enough. Anyway, this will probably be the last part for buildup to Altaïr's plan. Hope you all enjoy.*

Altaïr was waiting at the docks enjoying the morning air. He was also waiting on Summer to arrive, since she sent that message last night. He sent a message back saying he would meet her here, but she must be running late. He wondered even if she showed up, what would they even do? Hanging out with friends was not a thing he was use too. So he hoped it wouldn't take to long for her to show up and just lead the way.

As he was lost in thought, he felt something tap his shoulder. He looked over and saw Summer standing there with a smile on her face.

"You looked so deep in thought I wasn't sure if I should disturb you." She said playfully.

"But you did it anyway." Altaïr said plainly.

"I guess I did." She stated cheerfully.

With nothing else to say he started following Summer as she walked through the city. She was casually walking while Altaïr followed and thought more.

"Ohhh, look over there. I think that book shop just opened up. I think its called Tukson's. We should check it out." Summer pointed to it.

"You go ahead, I'll wait here." He said plainly still in deep thought.

"Oh...okay then. I'll be right back." Summer said with a sad voice.

She walked inside and left him be. Altaïr had trouble trying to connect with her, it was never easy for him to have friends. Most of the people he met in his past life he just considered allies. He could never truly tell what a real friend was. He knew thats what Summer was trying to do, become his friend. The only people he had a close connection too was his love Maria and his two sons. He hadn't felt truly close to anyone else but them. The mentality of an Assassin was a hard and cold one at many times.

After a bit she came back out, but wasn't holding any books.

"I went in and checked the place out, but I wasn't sure what kind of books you like. That owner Tukson is a nice guy though." She said, trying to be upbeat.

"It's fine. Come on Summer, let me take you somewhere. It'll make it easier to talk to."Altaïr said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then." She seemed to pep up a bit.

*****

Altaïr took her to his favorite restaurant, the one he took Roman to yesterday. He liked coming here, it helped him clear his mind and to relax.

"So this is the place, I should have figured. This is the place you and I first met." Summer happily said.

"Your right it is. So, I'm relaxed, ask me anything you want." Altaïr said with a more positive tone.

"Um, okay how old are you?" Summer asked.

"I turned sixteen a few weeks ago. Are these really the kind of questions you have?" Altaïr said with a slight laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. Okay then fine. Where did you come from? Where were you born?" She said. Her face was turning a bit red from Altaïr kidding with her.

"I was born and raised at a orphanage on the coast of Vale. It was a quiet place, but I wanted to move on and build my life." Altaïr explained.

"Thats quite a ways to come." Summer said.

"So, what is it exactly you want to do? I mean, you said how you don't intend on joining an academy. But I can tell you can handle yourself in a fight." Summer asked with a bit of confusion.

Altaïr sat back in his chair and stayed silent for a bit. It was hard to explain what he wanted to do to someone he didn't want to get involved.

"I...I want to make a difference in this world my own way. What I want to do doesn't involve going to the academy. It just doesn't line up for me." Altaïr said, he knew he wasn't giving a straight answer.

"That't it? You could do so much if you go to Beacon, I plan on going there soon. Huntsmen help the world in many ways." Summer explained.

"Thats just it. People go to these academies to become Huntsmen. If someone wants to go out and fight for what they want, they shouldn't have to learn to be one. Combat and knowledge I understand. But to me, it just feels like there isn't an option." Altaïr explained his view.

Now Summer was silent, she couldn't figure out how to change his mind. Altaïr seemed to set in his ways. She was lost now for words. Altaïr now felt he may have said too much.

"Hey, if your goal is to go to Beacon, I won't stop you. That's your choice, but I have decided to walk a different path." Altaïr said in a lighter tone of voice.

Summer seemed a little better after he said that. She appreciated that he wasn't telling her to stop her path in life.

"Hey, I have an idea. You'll probably enjoy this. Follow me." He simply said and got up.

She decided not to argue and followed him Even though he was her friend, she still found him to be a mystery.

*****

Altaïr had taken her to the top of one of the nearby buildings, He planned to show her how he enjoyed himself even more.

"So, why are we up here exactly?" Summer asked.

"I'm about to show you something I'm good at. Tell me, how good are you at free-running?" Altaïr asked, somehow sounding a bit excited.

"Free-running? Um, I guess I'm pretty fast." Summer replied, not completely sure what he ment by free-running.

"Well I guess we will see. Over there, that tall building with the pointed tower, I'll race you there." He said.

The building he was pointing out had to be at least a two miles away, Summer thought it was a bit crazy, but decided to play along.

"Okay then, your on. This is just for fun though right?" Summer asked to be sure.

"Of course. Now then, when I say go, start running." He stood still for quite awhile, and Summer stretched a bit, and her posture showed she was ready. After waiting a few more minutes he was ready as well. "Now, Go."

He was the first one to move, and he was already ahead of Summer. She wasn't wrong she was fast, but she was taking the easy path, which had less in her way. Altaïr chose to take the direct route straight ahead. He could feel the wind go by him as he ran, picking up his pase a bit. He went around, above, and under all that was in front of him. Pipes, clothes lines, higher roofs. He passed the all with ease. He had already run half a mile, and saw that Summer was distance wise, twenty feet behind. He was out running her easily, Summer being surprised at how fast he moved though the rooftops. A rooftop gap came and he jumped in easily, making it to the next. He could see the tower more closely now. He started climbing to higher roofs to get a better view of his target. He was almost there, and he would be there in no time at all. After five minutes he made it to the tower, and without even stopping, started climbing. He looked down and saw Summer was near the tower, but looked tired already. She decided to stop and saw how fast he was climbing the small tower, he was moving just as fast. She just watched as in less then three minutes, he had made it to the top, and hanged above, looking at all he could see.

He stayed above for a bit and finally climbed down, joining her.

"How can you move so fast, were you using your aura?" She asked in between heavily breathing.

"No actually I wasn't. I've been practicing free running for more then a year. I can run amazing distances without needing a break." Altaïr explained.

"Amazing, is it part of your semblance?" She now asked, finally collecting herself.

"Um, the thing is. I've never been able to unlock my aura. I don't know why." Altaïr explained.

Summer stared at him for a minute, and then just started laughing. This surprised Altaïr quite a bit, as he wasn't sure what he said that could have made her laugh. She finally stopped after a moment.

"Oh my. Of all the things, that wasn't what I was expecting you to be bad at." She said.

"Oh." He said plainly.

"Listen, sometimes Aura just needs a bit of help to be awakened. I can try to help you if you want." She said kindly. "Aura might help you more then you think."

He thought about it, and he decided that Aura might help him boost his abilities. So he decided to accept her offer.

"If you could help, then sure." He said.

"I just have to use my Aura to unlock yours. Although I have never done this before so it should be interesting. Now close your eyes." Summer explained.

Altaïr closed his eyes and felt Summer take both his hands. He then felt something go through his body. It was a strange feeling, his whole body felt light. He couldn't truly explain it. The feeling was almost like the one he got from a Piece of Eden in his old life. Suddenly the feeling grew stronger. He could tell Summer had let go of his hands. The feeling now was his own Aura, and it felt amazing. He slowly began to open his eyes, and he saw something he hadn't seen in years. Everything was dark, but had a blue shine around it, and Summer in front of him glowed bright blue. His gift had come back to him. He closed his eyes again and tried to calm down. And soon the feeling went away.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked curiously.

"Stronger. Thank you Summer." He replied.

"My pleasure." She said with a smile. "I think I've done enough for today. I'm beat."

"Right then, well I'll see you later." He said.  
"Hey Altaïr, I had fun today." She said, then jumped from the roof.

Altaïr had fun today as well, he just wouldn't say it.

*****

Altaïr walked home as the day was ending. Today with Summer was enjoyable, but he needed to formulate his first move against the underground leaders of Vale, he almost had all his equipment. Soon he had to make his presence known.

As he walked his place he saw a box sitting at the front door. He looked and saw his name written on the top. He picked it up and took it inside. He placed it on the small table in his living room and opened it up. To his complete surprise it was he had been waiting for. His completed Assassin's robes, with its pouches and boots. He took it all out and examined it. It looked exactly like the robes he had in his past life's younger days. He saw that lastly there was a note inside it. It read out:

"I finished it this morning, I saw you weren't home so I left it. This will be our secret, but I just want you to know. Whatever you plan to do, please don't get yourself killed. There has been to much death in this world already."

Left by the Tailor shop owner. He was aware what he planned to do was dangerous, but its what he wanted to do.

*And done. I wonder just how much of this I can do. I hope I didn't do too much. If you think this was good, let me know. Because I want to see if I can make each chapter longer and hopefully more detailed. As always leave a review if possible and any comments on what might need work. See you in the next chapter.*


	6. Chapter 6: Altaïr

*Usually It takes me two days to write these out, but now I took an extra couple days to write it, especially since I had to do work in between. Well I tried to make this one extra long as well because I wanted to show how into this I am. I also find it funny how Final Fantasy XV released a DLC that had Assassin's Creed centered around it, since my last RWBY crossover was centered around final fantasy characters. Hope you enjoy.*

The sun was finally setting on the sky and to Altaïr it felt like it might never come back up. He was finally going to make his presence known to all. It could be one of the worst days he would have to live. He had his robes spread out on his couch. As soon as the sun was gone, he was heading out. He had his weapons on the table ready to go as well, minus his short blade. He would be fine without it, he would make it another day.

The sun finally disappeared after a bit and he started gearing up. He put his robes on, then put his weapons in place. Sword to his side, throwing knifes on his left shoulder and waist. He has extra in a pouch on the back of his waist. It was amazing how close in detail the tailor got his robes. They looked exactly like his old ones, He felt like he was his old self again.

Altaïr decided to take the normal route and head out his door. Not before checking the coast was clear first. After he made sure no one was around, he ran out and climbed to the roof. He took a few minutes too let his eyes adjust to the dark and after they did, he started running along the rooftops.

He had an idea on where to head to. After prodding Roman Torchwick, he found out some meeting was going to happen at the docks of Vale. What it was about he couldn't figure out, but he was going to.

*****

Having covered quite a distance over a short period of time made him feel good. He could see the docks in the distance and wasn't slowing down. He was probably a mile away when he noticed something on ground level. Some people were heading in the direction he was going. It didn't take long for him to notice they were acting like they didn't want to be seen. So he decided to follow them. He started trying to hear what they were saying, one his old methods for information gathering.

"You think this will turn out good."

"How should I know, I still fell like this is a setup."

"Think straight man. If this works out, we will have more to work with. More men, more weapons, and maybe even more Lien."

"And I'm trying to tell you that I'm thinking of the negative outcomes. If this is a trap, our gang is finished. Everyone, even the boss will be there, and we will end up being hunted."

"Man you worry to much, its going to be fine, come on we're almost there."

All of them argued more as they got closer, with Altaïr close behind.

*****

At the entrance to the docks, Altaïr could see more people from the gangs of the city were there. He wasn't expecting this many to be here. He would have to make a new plan on how to through this undetected. He walked over to the other side of the roof he was on and scoped out the area. He saw they had several lights setup for them in the area, but not enough to draw everyone in the cities attention. Several put around the area as guards in case, till the whole thing was over. They were carrying a mix higher grade firearms, and melee weapons. Possible taken off the black market or stolen from the local police. Another reason to take these guys down. He looked around and saw a few rooftops over was a way down. It was a risk but he had done worse, it was a jump down onto a shipping container past the metal fence.

So Altaïr move over to it to get a better look. After examining it a bit more he saw the fall wasn't as bad as he thought. He could get a better jump by climbing down a bit. He had a good idea of the area and what to expect from the men down there. He was heading in.

He climbed down a ways and made it to a made it to the perfect spot for his jump. After a few seconds, he jumped. As he passed over the fence, he rolled into his jump on impact to not hurt himself. Honestly Altaïr felt good after that, all his practice was paying off.

However the sound from his impact didn't go unnoticed. Two guards were coming over on the ground below.

"Hey you could hear that to right?"

"I think your crazy, I didn't hear a thing."

Altaïr decided he wasn't going to kill anyone this time. He wasn't going to be the same person who killed anyone who got into the way. He was going to do this quick.

He jumped down behind them, and that got their attention.

"What the-" Before he could even finish Altaïr hit him in the face with his left arm, then kicked the other in the stomach. After he kicked him he forced the gun out of his hands and hit the first in the face again with the weapon. That strike sent him to the ground, he then hit second guy in the knee, making him get down, then delivered a hard punch to his face, knocking him out too.

He threw the gun away and went running, the darkness would make them hard to find, so he didn't worry. He slowed down his pace and kept his eyes open for more guards. He remembered that most of the lights were in the large warehouse at the left side of the docks, so the meeting must be there. He activated his Eagle Vision to help him spot guards better. All the guards he saw shined red, and steered clear of their path. As he kept walking he saw one of the men shined blue, an ally. This seemed to off for him, so he needed to figure out what it is.

The man now changed from blue to yellow, a target to track. He followed his path in a way so as not to be seen by the other guards. He could see in the mans actions he was nervous, and didn't want to draw attention to himself. He was heading to a enclosed area of more shipping containers. He went behind them and Altaïr went above. He walked slowly so as not to make noise. He could hear the man talking.

"Yeah, its all going as we thought. Yes they are all here. As planned, ten minutes from now the meeting starts, and ten minutes after that, we move will bring Vale closer to what it was."

Altaïr was more intrigued now, and there was only one way he was going to find out what this man was doing .

He jumped down and grabbed the man by the collar of shirt. He held him up against a container.

"What is it your doing here?" Altaïr demanded. He also changed his voice so his accent was gone.

"What um... I don't." The man stuttered.

"Talk now, or your friends out there will know your not on their side." Altaïr said with more force in his voice.

"Okay, Okay. I'm an undercover officer. I've been with these guys for a few weeks now. Soon all the others will be here to bring all these guys down." The man admitted.

"Then I have all I need." Altaïr calmly said.

He hit him in the back of his head and knocked him out, leaving him.

This changed Altaïr plan even more. He needed to get to their meeting place and put these guys out of commission. He saw he was right across from the warehouse where the meeting was to be.

He started running to the warehouse. He saw some beams stacked to the side of the building and climbed up them to the top of the building. He could see from the windows on the roof that many of them were gathering in there. So he waited for them to get underway.

*****

It seemed to take longer then he thought. Whatever was going on they were dragging out. Could they be on to the police. If they were, they should have left by now. After all the waiting he saw a couple well dressed men walking in. These must be the guys he was waiting on.

They sat at a table that was set up in the middle of the place. They know seemed to be talking but Altaïr couldn't hear them. He needed to strike now before it was to late, the police could be here any minute. He first needed to kill the lights to get down their. He slowly opened one of the windows and drew a few throwing knives. He was going to do this as fast as possible.

Altaïr waited for in his mind the right moment to proceed. He watched as they were talking, but still couldn't clearly hear what they were saying. He looked and saw five tall portable lights they were using, enough to light up the whole ground level, but so as not to shine for people outside the docks to see. They were trying to be careful.

Things looked like they were wrapping up, so he started his attack. He got down into the beams of the inner roof and lined up his shots. He threw the first knife at some lights, shutting them down. Then after that one after the other, in a matter of a few seconds, all the lights were out. He activated his Eagle Vision to see, and saw how panicked they all were. He next jumped off the beams and landed onto one of the men, knocking them out.

"What was that noise?" One of them said in a panic.

Next Altaïr ran to another nearby guard and forced his gun out of his hand. He then spun around and hit him in the head with the gun and dropped it. He was trying to make his way to the bosses and take out any guards between them. He grabbed another one nearby and threw him into a guard that was close by, the impact sent them crashing into a crate, breaking it. All the remaining men were turning on their flashlights. They were looking around so frantically they didn't catch Altaïr in their sights. He could still see them better with his vision. His targets were still here so he kept moving. He started moving again and prepared to take down the next guy. He slid to the floor and tripped the guard. He then slammed his fist to the guys head. He saw his target right in front on him and charged at one of them.

Altaïr grabbed the one boss closest to him and picked him up into the air and slammed him into the table. The impact actually breaking the table, sending him straight through. He appeared to be bald and from the lights wore a white suit. He kept his hand gripped to the mans collar as all the remaining guards focused on him now.

"Don't even try anything, or I end this man." Altaïr shouted.

All the men stayed where they were, but didn't take their eyes off him.

"Now, your going to tell me why your here? Altaïr demanded from the man he had in his grip.

"Your making a big mistake. You never should have done this. All of Vale will come down on you." The man stated with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Tell me or tell the armed forces heading here as we speak, and I don't mean police."Altaïr said to intimidate him.

"What- but why would- Okay fine. I came here to negotiate. This man and his associates were offering to unify our groups." He said in a hurry.

"Why?" Altaïr asked.

"We were on borrowed time, sooner or later the law would come down on us. I needed to insure our survival in the underground of Vale." He explained.

This was a good start but not quite what Altaïr was looking for. He looked up at the other guy at the other side of the table. A younger man with well combed black hair and a blue suit.

"Well, this sad to say is the end of negotiation. Your men now belong to me." He looked at all the men around the place. "Put this guy down, if your boss die's, no harm for you. You'll all be living better lives in this business from now on, that includes better pay." He said in a calm, light voice.

The men looked at each other for a few seconds and after hesitating a bit, all pointed their guns at Altaïr again. He needed to leave now, but he also needed to get more information out of the other guy. He obviously wasn't in charge of whatever group he was from, so Altaïr needed to find out who was.

Altaïr bolted to a stack of crates nearby, blocking the gunfire. He saw the other guy run out through a side door. He didn't want to kill any of these guys, but he had to get out fast. He climbed up the stack of crates and pushed them over. Three of the crates came down with hard thuds, making the men fall back a bit. Altaïr took this chance to head for the door. He could see the man a good distance away, but he could catch him.

He began sprinting as fast as he could. He wasn't going to let this guy get away, no matter what. He was slowly but surely gaining on him, the man was not able to move too fast due to his attire. The man noticed Altaïr was going to catch him so he pushed a stack of nearby beams over to slow him down. As the rolled over, Altaïr jumped past them with little effort. The mans plan failed. And after a few more minutes of trying to lose him in the shipping yard, Altaïr climbed onto a nearby crate and jumped onto him.

"There's nowhere to go. You'll answer me or else." Altaïr now demanded from the man.

He chuckled slightly. "Or else what, you didn't even kill that last guy." He said with a bit of confidence.

"Only because you didn't give me the chance. Now talk." Altaïr said with more force.

"Okay fine. My boss is wanting to unite all the underground groups of this city. We have big plans for this place and we are already closer then you think." He explained with no issue.

"There's more to it then that. I want your bosses name. I won't stop until you are all down." Altaïr stated.

"I would, but you see I have over stayed my welcome. Its now one minute from midnight. And the local authorities will be here soon to break this up. And all the men will be let out free with no evidence of illegal deeds, including myself." He explained.

This surprised Altaïr. The other man that he interrogated must have been one of this guys men, not an undercover officer. He was triple crossing them for this guy.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up, and it wasn't hard for Altaïr to figure out why. He looked up and saw airships flying over them. Altaïr recognized them as Bullheads. He only came here for the information, not to fight these guys. He had to leave now.

One Bullhead flew over head of him and stopped. It turned on a spotlight fixed on it to shine on him and the man. Altaïr slowly stood up and looked at it. He knew the light shining would make shadows come from his hood to cover his face, so he was fine. He pointed his right arm at it and held his other arm to the hidden gun on it. He only had one shot, so he wasn't going to miss, and his target was staying pretty still. He pulled the trigger and it knocked out the light. This made the Bullhead move a bit erratically, it must have surprised the pilot. Altaïr then started running, leaving the man behind.

He now had to leave the docks and get home and out of sight. Which wasn't going to be easier, in fact in was going to be harder then getting in. He ran by the warehouse he came from earlier and saw police taking out the guards to armored vans. He headed out of their sight to find an exit to the place. It seemed like the only place he could leave from was were he entered the place, which wasn't too far away.

He slowed down and stayed in the shadows so he could sneak his out. He observed what was going on as he moved. The man wasn't lying, nobody was being taken down. All the goons were being escorted out of the place, making it look like they were being arrested. Altaïr was worried to what the results of this could be from this, he got a lot of information, but he still had a lot he didn't know. He tried to put it out of his mind for the moment, only focusing on escaping. He saw how the police were thinning out more as he got closer to the exit. This whole plan probably didn't intend for anyone to be found here.

He could now see the opening in the steel fence to leave, but he had a probably. There were three policemen standing there. Altaïr couldn't see any other way around, so he decided to just confront them.

"This whole thing seem's weird, we managed to find this whole thing and have had no casualties."

"Relax, rumor is we had someone undercover with these guys. They probably weren't expecting to get into a fight. Maybe thats why they gave up so easily."

"We just need to look out for anyone else- hey who's there?" One finally took notice of Altaïr. "Okay buddy, give it up. There's no reason to get into any trouble now." One of the cops said.

Altaïr just stayed silent and walked forward.

One of the cops drew an extendable baton. "Come on pal, don't push it." In response, Altaïr drew his sword.

"This guy doesn't want to listen. Put him down, but lets not kill him." One said casually.

Altaïr ran up and swung his sword to catch the cops baton. He then spun it and hit the cop in the gut. He grabbed the cop by the back of his shirt and pushed him hard into another cop, knocking them to the ground. He held his sword up to the last one who was running up to him with a baton as well. Altaïr simply caught the baton with his sword and moved him the the side, which happened to make him run straight into his two other friends on the ground.

Altaïr put his sword in its sheathe. The policemen groaned in pain as they tried to collect themselves. He figured this was enough for now and headed for the exit. He was out of the docks, he just now needed to dissappear.

*****

Getting home was going to be harder then Altaïr thought. He at first started running along the rooftops, but saw that they had sent several Bullheads into the city, most likely to find him. He managed to hide for a bit in various places on the roofs, but he knew he had to get down in order to get out of their sight. He wasn't far now from his home, but finding a route there undetected was his first step.

Altaïr saw they had left his small area and kept moving. He jumped to the next roof over and stayed low. Just a few blocks now and he would be safe. He now started running again and jumped again, but as he did, he saw something he didn't expect. The place he was jumping to was construction walkways on the side of the building, they wouldn't be strong enough to withstand his landing. The wood broke under him and he kept falling onto two more all the way to the ground. The impact hit him hard, he tried to keep himself together, he had read how aura could make falls like this feel like nothing, but truthfully he hadn't learned to fully control his Aura. So it was useless at the moment.

He still couldn't feel the full amount of the pain yet, due to his adrenaline rush, so he needed to get home fast. After a moment he stood up and started sprinting home, but he couldn't run at full speed. He saw the Bullheads coming back for another sweep of the area. Altaïr ducked into a nearby alley and hid in a dumpster, luckily it was empty.

Altaïr could hear the Bullhead flying over heard and could see the spotlights shine through the cracks of the dumpster. He took a few minutes to collect his thoughts again. Everything so far tonight for his first go at being an Assassin in his new life was going pretty well, besides what just happened.

He got into the docks, founds his targets, learned some useful information and escaped the docks successfully. But he also didn't get all he wanted, and he got himself hurt near the end of it. He realized he needed to work on his skills and methods a bit more.

Altaïr noticed the lights were dimming and the noise was fading. After he couldn't hear it anymore, he opened the top and jumped out. He left the alley and started running home again. He just had a couple blocks left and he would be good. He could now see his home now. He still couldn't hear any Bullheads so he just kept going. He now reached the building, and headed up the stairs. Also luckily no one was outside, all the streets even to this point were empty. He made it to his door and opened it up. He ran inside and shut and locked the door behind him.

Altaïr took a big sigh of relieve that he was safe now. It seems like the whole night had finally caught up to him. He walked into his living room and sat down for a few minutes to relax. He felt like he could go to sleep right now, but first he needed to get out of his robes. He changed out of them and folded them up into his closet, putting on a white t-shirt and black night pants.

He then walked into his bathroom to look and see if the fall left any marks. He turned on the light and looked at his side. Most of the top of his right arm and behind his shoulder was very bruised, his skin changing color from it. The pain from it was now coming in full. He took some pain killers he got a few weeks ago and waited for them to work.

He turned off the light and left it. He took all his weapons and put them to the right corner of his desk, which hid them against the wall. After pacing slowly for a few minutes Altaïr noticed he could still hear the Bullheads outside. They hadn't given up looking for him yet. He decided to just go to sleep now. He laid down in his bed and slowly fell alseep. He would figure out what to do in the morning.

*And done. Now this one took a few days to write out. And if any of you guys who read this live in the US. It might be awhile before I update this. I live in Florida and Hurricane Irma is around the corner. So If i survive, Ill keep writing. But till them, leave a review if possible, and any advice. I'll see you next time.*


	7. Chapter 7

*Well I'm alive and after taking a bit of a break so I don't get burned out. This will be a bit shorter, but I'll still try and fill in as much detail as I can. Enjoy.*

Days had passed since Altaïr's first mission. He once again was working at the Blacksmith shop, relaxing behind the counter at the back. His arm was still sore and the bruise had gone down a bit, so he hid it by wearing his white jacket. Everything seemed normal enough for now. Even the city seemed surprisingly calm, so the news of what happened was going to be shown to the people soon or not at all.

Mason was working hard as always in the back. He was a determined man, and Altaïr liked that about him. Today seemed like a normal day. His then scroll beeped a few times, so he opened it to see a message from Summer.

"Hey, I'm heading over right now. There's something you need to see." Read the message.

This left him a bit confused, what was it Summer had to show him. He decided to wait and see when she got there.

It didn't take even ten minutes and in came Summer, looking like she ran the whole way. She walked to him and after taking a few breaths, finally spoke.

"Something exciting has hit Vale, turn the TV to the the news. They should be re-airing the story, its been all over since this morning." Summer said in a panic, all excited at the same time.

As soon as she said that, instantly Altaïr knew what she was talking about. He hadn't had the time to keep his ears open and didn't hear. He immediately turned the TV to the news and saw the headline.

GANG MEETING DISCOVERED

He listened closely as the male announcer spoke.

"A few days ago the local police force had discovered a shady deal going on at the docks between two gangs that inhabit the city. All of the men found were arrested with no casualties. The strange thing that happened as we gained this information, was that these same men were all released. According to the chief of police, it was due to any evidence of wrong doing found at the site. Despite this, another interesting event seemed to happen that night."

The headline changed to read : MYSTERIOUS MAN AT DOCKS

"Footage was revealed from the same night of a man dressed in white who was holding one of the gang members down. This man didn't seem to harm anyone, and his reasons for being there are unknown. But the local authorities have put a search out for this man to see what he has planned. We can certainly look forward to seeing more of this man in the future."

As the newsman said all this, a still shot from the Bulllhead that had its light on him that night was shown. Luckily the light made shadows cover his face, and he was facing it with his left side, So his main hidden blade and his sword was hidden from view.

He thought that they might tell the people about him, but he didn't think they had a camera on the Bullhead that night. So now everyone knew what he looked like. For him, he felt this was a good and a bad thing.

"Pretty neat huh?" Summer said, snapping him out of his deep thought.

"Um, yeah. Who knew someone had the guts to try and take these guys on." Altaïr said, trying to sound convincing.

"I'm glad you figured out that man was what I'm mostly interested in." She said, cheerful as ever.

Altaïr tried to keep himself focused on right now, but he had a lot to consider now that everyone had seen what he looked like. Or at least his robes. If whoever that guy works for is really manipulating things, this won't just be shown in Vale, but maybe the whole world. So as if he needed to flee, he would have no where to run.

"I wonder why he tried fighting these guys, he must be good, he didn't get caught." Summer stated.

"I can imagine so, who knows what he is capable of." Altaïr said plainly.

"Yeah, oh gosh, I wish I could meet this guys. He has to be crazy strong, or even have amazing weapons." Summer rambled away.

He found it amusing how Summer thought he, or at least his Assassin self, was cool. He never thought in his whole life someone would idolize him like this. But this also made him feel more confidant. If Summer think's he is doing right, maybe others out there think so too.

He will now have to refine his abilities. He still didn't have full control of his unlocked Aura. So he needed to train on how to use it to his advantage. And finish his short blade, maybe even create another sword for a backup.

Altaïr decided to put that out of his mind for now, he still saw Summer talking away. So now was a good time to get her attention back.

"Hey Summer relax, don't get too far ahead of yourself." Altaïr said in a pleasant voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just think so hard on these types of things." Summer said, finally calming down.

"Okay, give me a minute and lets go out for a walk. Let me tell Mason first." Altaïr said.

"Alright then." Summer said back.  
For some reason, in the back of Altaïr mind. He couldn't help but feel that this was going to lead to something bigger then he ever thought.

*****

Far to the north of Vale, on an airship. Someone was contemplating how boring his life seemed. He had everything he could ask for, but its not what his mind was set on. Being only sixteen however didn't leave much for opportunities at the moment. He was currently near the front of it ship looking into the distance. Atlas skies were always full of clouds, so there was nothing to look at below.

His scroll suddenly went off. It was a call from his mother.

"What is taking you so long? You weren't causing trouble again were you?" She said.

"No I wasn't. Just heavy clouds. Hard to maneuver around." He relied back.

"At least your safe. You should try to be more relaxed like you sister." She said with relief.

"Can we please talk about this later. I thought we talked this all through before. I'll take up fathers work when I'm older." He said sounding tired.

"Don't make it sound like I'm forcing you, I just worry and care about you." She said kindly.

He took a breath in. " I know. I'm almost there. I'll see you soon." He hung up.

It seemed like everything was as peaceful as it could be. Which wasn't really a bad thing. Life just seemed to have a funny way of doing things.

So with nothing else to do, he turned on a television in front of him and shifted through to find something that might catch his attention. He settled on the news and the reporter was just going over crime rates in Vale.

"Crime in Vale seems to ever be increasing as a large group of criminals were caught at one of the ports of the main city. Reports also say that these same criminals were set free due to lack of evidence of any real crimes being committed. The real strange thing that was seen by police forces was a unknown man in white robes."

This caught his attention fully now, where as before he was kind of looking away but listening.

"This man was reported to be armed with many different kinds of weapons, and while no one was killed by this man, he seems to have the means to do so if he wanted."

And to then a picture came up of the man in full white robes holding up his arm, the posture of a hidden gun user. This was what he wanted to see.

He rushed up to the pilot of the ship.  
"Hey, when this party is over I'm going to need your help getting to Vale. I think I finally found the next step in my life." He said to the pilot with excitement.

"Are you sure sir? Your family might not like what you have planned." The pilot said with hesitation.

"It'll be fine. I'll tell my mother I'm finally ready to make my mark on the world." He replied with confidence.

The pilot seemed a bit confused but decided to just go along with it.

"I'll begin making arrangements for it . Your lucky your father was a good man who helped me years ago." The pilot said.

"I thought it was because you were the best at what you do. And please call me Ezio." The young man said casually.

Now things were getting taking a turn for the better in the world.

*Okay, this part is done for now. I'm not feeling to well at the moment and this definitely isn't up to par with the past parts of this story. So sorry if this feels rushed, I'll pick things up in the next part. Might go back and edit this in the future. Well till next time. As always, leave a review and advice if possible.*


	8. Chapter 8

*AND ONCE AGAIN, I LIVE. Another stressful year of life has happened and I lost my drive to try writing anything, so I hope anyone who is still interested in this story wants to see what happens. Small time gap, but I'll fill it in as I go.*

It's been almost five days since Altaïr's first mission, and for now he's been letting his work occupy his time. Ever since that night, Vale has been surprisingly quiet for some time. No signs of shady activity to be heard of anywhere. Not that all that time has been boring for Altaïr, Summer has been keeping his life exciting to a degree, and he can't help but find it warming in a way.

For now, Altaïr just casually walked down a street in Vale. Wearing a normal white hood jacket and blue jeans, with the hidden blade at its normal place on his wrist. He just enjoyed the weather of the day and the sight of people having a peaceful afternoon.

After taking a moment to come out his thoughts, he noticed he was a street across from the docks. Looking through the fences he just saw workers doing their daily routine. Nothing seemed amiss. The sight of how normal it seemed just didn't make Altaïr feel right. The fact that whoever these guys were, being able to completely wipe away all traces of their presence was concerning.

Altaïr stared out there for what seemed like an eternity, and in the midst of his thoughts, something came to him he hadn't thought of in quite awhile.

Roman Torchwick.

Roman was the one who gave him the information he needed for his mission that night, but he hadn't seen him since. He didn't even have a way to call him on a scroll. He needed to find him again. Altaïr wished he had thought of this earlier, but he had been trying to relax himself mentally for the past while.

Altaïr looked up in the sky, telling he still had plenty of time in the day. So he headed to a place no one could see him and climbed to the rooftop. After taking it his surroundings for a bit, he stared running along the roofs, planning to head to the part of town he first met Roman in. Hoping he could start a trail and find him from there.

*****

After running for a good while, Altaïr eventually made it to the part of town where he first met Roman. Now came the harder part, actually finding him.

His gift hasn't evolved enough yet to where he could see a targets trail yet, so he needed to track with his normal senses. He jumped to the ground and looked around real quick. Making sure it was clear he started walking down the street.

This area had a plenty of people that were into some shady dealings, so sooner or later he would be able to find Roman among them.

As Altaïr walked further, he noticed how much this part of town was really in disrepair. Lots of the buildings around him had windows broken and large pieces of them scattered. Wooden boards holding up falling apart areas. And he also noticed the people around him now were becoming more suspicious.

Altaïr already figured if he couldn't find Roman on his own, he would find someone who could tell him where to go. At this rate he was now looking for anyone who could lead him down the right path.

As he walked more, he figured now was as good as place as any and walked down one of the darker alleys. Altaïr knew that this is the kind of thing someone shouldn't do, dark places like this is where low-life's wait to mug random individuals. To help him see, Altaïr activated his Vision. Sure enough, three people were laying low up ahead, one of them must be waiting to rob someone. All of which glowed white with his Vision.

Slowly, Altaïr walked along the alley, waiting for anything to happen. He passed one, who was sleeping, and kept moving. The furthest one looked up and noticed him, and quickly left the alley. Figuring he didn't want any trouble, Altaïr kept walking to the second man, who was wearing a really used and dark jacket, making him blend in with the dark and rough look of the alley. He passed him and kept acting normal.

And what he was hoping for happened. The man thought he was silent, but Altaïr could hear him due to his trained senses.

Altaïr heard a pocket knife open. "Bad idea kid, you made a big mistake coming here."

Before he could say another word, Altaïr quickly turned around and punched the guy in the face. After that he punched his arm and made him drop the knife, Altaïr then grabbed him and punched two more times in the face. Finally he pushed the guy against the wall.

"Your going to answer my questions, and if you don't then this place will be your grave." Altaïr stated to intimidate the man.

"Why should I tell you anything?" The man struggled to say.

"Cause I could kill you here and no one would care." Altaïr said back. "Roman Torchwick, where is he." He demanded.

"How the heck should I know who that is?" The man arrogantly asked.

Altaïr punched him across the face again. "Man my age, orange hair. I'm sure someone like him stands out in this slum." Altaïr demanded again, tightening his grip.

"Okay, Okay. I think I know who that is, if you go a bit west of here, you should find a gang hideout. They run this part of town, I think I've seen someone like that walking around with them. I wouldn't go there though, those guys don't like outsiders." The man explained, still struggling to speak.

"I'll take my chances." Altaïr retorted, and then he let the man go. He quickly left the alley, running as fast as he could.

Altaïr felt that was a bit too easy, but he figured the man thought he would get himself killed by these guys anyway.

Altaïr knew he could handle anything that would come his way. So he left the alley-way and started walking in the direction the man pointed too.

*****

It had almost been an hour since Altaïr had been walking to the direction of the gang hideout. He had realized a along the way though that while he had a direction to go, he didn't have a exact location. He was also keeping his eyes and ears open for anything strange to make up for that.

Altaïr did feel a change in the atmosphere of the place, it felt more dangerous then before.

The streets were slightly more empty of people then before, meaning he probably crossed the line for their territory.

As Altaïr kept going further on, he started hearing loud noises to his right. Thinking it could be a point of interest he headed to the source of it. It lead to a dead end street with a large segmented building at the end of it. With several men causing a commotion outside.

They seemed to be just having a good time and had loud music playing. Altaïr slowly started approaching, keeping close to the side buildings leading to the end of the street. He pulled the hood up on his jacket.

Drawing closer, several men took notice of him. They clearly didn't like trespassers, and wear immediately direct with him. "Hey what the heck are you doing here? Get lost, this place isn't for outsiders."

"I'm looking for Roman Torchwick, and I was told to look here." Altaïr plainly stated.

"There's no one here you need to see. Now beat it."

"I'm not leaving till I find him." Altaïr said coldly.

"I guess you don't get what we're saying. You asked for it kid." They got close and proceeded to throw punches at Altaïr.

These simple goon's didn't have any chance against Altaïr. He caught one of their arms and made him fall to the ground. He turned around and kicked the other in the face, then rotated back and punched the guy on the ground hard in the back of the head.

The rest of the men outside didn't take long to cover the area. Had to be about twelve or so, and none were at all happy.

Before anything else could happen however, everyone heard a gunshot. Behind the crowd stood the man Altaïr had been looking for. Roman had a pistol aimed at the sky.

"The boss said too pack things up, we're done for the day. And I also recall him saying to never cause trouble outside of our home base, didn't he?" Roman said in a sinister voice.

Less then a moment after, they all started clearing out. Roman walked towards Altaïr.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have caused me if you started kicking the crap out of all these low-lifes?" Roman calmly said, but Altaïr knew there was slight anger behind those words.

"I needed to find you, it was a slight guess that this was your base." Altaïr stated in his usual calm tone.

"Well isn't that just my luck." Altaïr thought the same thing.

Roman turned around and sighed heavily, looking up as he did. After a moment he turned back around.

"Fine, you want to talk, lets talk. But not here, follow me to my place." Roman sighed again in a tired voice.

He started walking off, not waiting for Altaïr. With no other choice, Altaïr followed.

*****

After walking about five miles opposite the way Altaïr came, they arrived at a slightly better but still worn down part of town. They were standing in front of a small apartment building that went up about three floors, Roman still not waiting as he started walking up the stairs at the side.

Altaïr noticed that the sun was almost gone, surprising him at how much of the day has passed. He didn't think on it long as he followed Roman up. They got up to the third floor, and turned to the doors on the left side of the building. He followed Roman to the last door on the floor, and Roman pulled out a key and went inside, Altaïr right behind him.

The place was pretty big for just Roman, having a spread out living room that had a large sofa in the middle and an projection TV across from it. There was a open door to the right showing a kitchen, and a door behind it that was closed. Two doors on the left that were closed as well. The place wasn't much on furniture besides a few tables place at certain corners, and large charts of the whole Vale region spread out. Notes and scribbles were riddled across the chart. Roman obviously kept himself busy.

Roman took off the worn suit jacket he had on at the corner of the sofa, showing a black dress shirt.

"So, what is it you want?" Roman asked, still in a tired voice. He sat down as he spoke.

Altaïr turned to look at him.

"Im guessing you know about the incident at the docks a week ago?" Altaïr asked.

"Everyone knows about it, especially people in my line of work. Why would a guy like you have interest in that?" Roman said as he leaned forward.

Altaïr walked around to face him, Roman looking straight at me.

"Wait. Don't tell me, You were the guy who caused the commotion." Roman said in a lackluster voice.

Altaïr stayed silent.

"Surprised by my lack of surprise. Well for one, All that stuff I told you, who else would know any of that. And all the other people I know who knew the same, they don't have the guts to try a stunt like that." Roman explained. " If your trying to play the righteous hero, your in the wrong field. There are no real heroes in this world."

"I never set out to be a hero, but I'm not trying to be a villain either. I do what needs to be done, not what people think should be done. I'm not afraid to kill." Altaïr simply put.

Roman leaned back. "I might have misjudged you."

"You know things I don't and I know your a smart person. So I figured this might benefit you as well." Altaïr explained.

Roman's mood seemed to change. "Well this is an interesting circumstance. You wipe away all these guys who are slowly making this city crumble, and I move up in the world."

"What makes you think I won't just give you up?" Roman asked with interest.

"Your someone who thrives off staying out of authorities. You would suddenly be on everyone's watch list more then ever. Your part of a criminal gang, and honestly, why would they believe you anyway." Altaïr explained.

After a moment of silence had passed. "Well your a quick thinker as well, your right though. Telling cops this stuff wouldn't really help me. How would that look, a criminal turning in another criminal. Whatever, you've got my attention now." Roman rambled, now in a better mood.

Altaïr now had Roman on his side, as long as this situation benefitted him for now.

"Now then, if your going to fight these guys head on, you need to know where to look. My best guess, as well as your best bet, is to look in the industrial district. There are tons of warehouses there. They got to be using one or maybe a few of them. Look there if you really want to." Roman explained.

"Okay, its a start, maybe now I can finally find something out." Altaïr said.

"If you plan on leaving already, give me your scroll." Roman asked.

Altaïr paused for a minute, but gave him his scroll anyway.

Roman typed into it and threw it back, which Altaïr caught. "If you need me, or if I need you, there's my number. Hopefully its something good."

Altaïr nodded. As he proceeded to walk out, he noticed one of the closed doors on his side of the room was open. Standing halfway out of the door was Neo, looking curiously at him. Then something that Altaïr knew wasn't a trick of his mind happened. She blinked at him, and her pale pink eye turned white. There was something special about her, but he didn't let it bother him.

Before Altaïr exited he stopped for a sec and looked back. "See you around Roman." Roman didn't look at him, but Altaïr could see a smile on his face. And so Altaïr left, feeling pleased yet cautious about this new situation.

Would he have to deal with Roman Torchwick someday?

*****

At the other end of the city of Vale, an Airship lands late into the city. And a young man stepped off the ship to look at the sight of the night setting of Vale. Pulling back his hood he smiled as he knew he was on the right path to finding his new start in life.

"Lets see where we go from here." He said aloud.

*And done, I hope this was worth the wait, and i promise that the next chapter will be up in about a week or so. Please leave any reviews you can, i read them all and appreciate all the advice i get.*


End file.
